Wally West: The Flash
by Clocksman77
Summary: Wally laments the death of his beloved uncle Barry, The Flash. He feels alone and doesn't know what to do with his life, and he plans on changing that.
1. Chapter 1

Wally West, the former Kid Flash, sits on his old couch wearing only a Wonder Woman shirt and plain boxers with his natural red hair all a mess. In his one room apartment he watches the the 11 o'clock news tired... depressed. He's not really watching it, he just needs some noise while he thinks about his life, what has happened, who was taken from him and his aunt. During his pensive the state the television breaks his concentration. "The world still mourns the loss of many during the worldwide crisis earlier this month, and Central City is honouring the Justice League member the Flash, who sacrificed himself, by beginning construction of _Central City's Museum of The Flash_. One of the many fundraisers was Bruce Wa-CLIK-" Wally didn't want to hear it anymore. Now he sat in silence.

He thought maybe he should call one of his friends. He could call Dick or Kyle, they've dealt with death before. He could probably call one of the many members of the Justice League, Maybe Hal Jordan, Green Lantern could provide some closure. Wally didn't know what to do, his uncle was gone, his hero was gone, his mentor was gone. Barry Allen, The Flash died saving the world. Wally didn't know what to do...

The silence felt like hours to him. He finally takes his phone, scrolls through his contacts, and makes a call. There's another brief silence as he waits on the phone. "Hey, how're you... yeah I'm alright... it'll be for delivery, and my order's gonna be a large pizza with one half pepperoni and one half just cheese... yep... see you soon, thanks."

The delivery guy arrives in around forty minutes. Wally didn't say much when he answers the door, Wally just gave him the money and tried to close the door until the pissed delivery guy said something. "Hey no tip?" Wally paused for a second then said "...you were ten minutes late dude." Wally didn't really care about how late he was, he was just broke. "Who do I look like, the Flash?" when he said that Wally no longer felt bad for not having tip money and closed his door. It didn't take until Wally felt like he did something wrong, he couldn't help it, that was just how he is.

As he ate his food alone he could barely enjoy it. He had too much on his mind, he just needed someone to talk to. Even if he did talk to his friends, they never knew Barry like he did, and that's when he knew who to talk to. Someone who's feeling the same way, someone who knew Barry Allen more than him.

So the next day, he went to visit his aunt, Barry Allen's wife, Iris West. She opens the door and immediately gives him a tight hug, she hasn't seen him in awhile.

"Did you walk here?" Wally snickers at the question. He only points at his red boots hidden under his blue jeans. "Wally! Did anyone see you?" Wally snickers again "I'm faster than light Aunt Iris, I'm positive no one saw me." She rolls her eyes at him "I also didn't wanna pay for a bus ticket." This worries her. "Do you need money? You can stay here if you need to, Wally."

Then he rolls his eyes at her. "I don't need you worrying about me, I just didn't wanna pay for the bus." She smiles but still worried for her nephew. "I know I don't need to worry, Wally. I just do..." He apologizes to her and takes a brief moment before asking her "How're holding up?" she also takes moment before answering him.

"I'm doing better than I thought would. I don't know though, for some reason I keep expecting him to run right into the house and tell me about how he had to fight something out of this world something... big and dumb." Wally smiles as he nods in agreement with her. "...and we'd get all together and talk and joke about everything Uncle Barry would say" Iris' eyes begin well up as Wally talks to her and he notices this. "I miss him too, Aunt Iris... I miss him so much."

Before the house is full of silence Wally says something "Did you hear about the museum for him?" His question distracts from her sadness, but only a little bit. "Yeah, Bruce called me about it, and wanted to make sure I was okay with it." Wally becomes curious after hearing this from Iris. "Have you heard from any other Justice Leaguers?" Iris answers him with "Yeah, Superman and Lois have called almost every day since the funeral, Hal called from space, so it didn't last long, and Diana sent me flowers from Themyscira. Have you heard from anyone?" Wally looks down as he answers her "nah, I didn't really wanna talk to anyone about it yet. You're the first person I've talked to about him."

She shakes her head "Wally, you got to talk about these things don't let these things feelings bottled up. It's unhealthy buddy." He kinda chuckles at her "I'm pretty sure being struck by lightning is unhealthy and see how that turned out." Iris smiles briefly "Wally, I'm being serious. You're a part of a community so take advantage of it." Wally agrees with her and Iris says "I got a gift for you Wally." She walks over to a table and looks through her purse. "Okay, close your eyes and put out your hand" Iris tells him, which confuses him but he goes along with it anyway. He waits in suspense as he places something small in his hand then he opens his eyes "oh my god" Wally said. It's one of Barry's classic Flash rings, that would hold his costume. Wally looks at the ring as she spoke "I wanted you to have it, and I know he would to, just something to remember him by." Wally looks back up to her "What about you?" She smiles again at his question and shows him her hand "I'll always have this ring, Wally." Both embrace again.

Later on, Wally enters his apartment and throws his jacket somewhere on the floor. He continues to inspect his uncles ring and thinks about what his aunt said about being in a community. She's right, but for some reason he didn't still didn't want to call any of his partners in crime. His curiosity grew with the ring, and looked for the activation button. He struggled for a moment but remembered how Barry would activate it.

Wally paused, put on the ring, took a deep breath, and began to vibrate his fist so fast it become a blur until the maroon and yellow costume springs out. In an instant Wally dawns the costume of The Flash. As it's worn yellow sparks flew around his body. Wally feels good, he feels proud.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay Garrick, sits on a bench at the Keystone Park during the afternoon. Jay Garrick was the first Flash, the first speedster. Jay was also a founding member of the Justice Society of America. Which have been disbanded for many years now and all the past members are either retired or have passed away. The former hero was enjoying the early fall weather, looking over the city, as well as expecting his friend Wally West. Yesterday, he got a call from Wally asking if they could catch up and talk. Of course Jay agreed he hadn't seen him since Barry's funeral, and wanted to see if how he was holding up. If he needed anything. Jay had this familial connection to Barry and Wally, which he liked but he never knew if they felt the same way. He hoped Barry did.

Within the passing minutes, Wally is there with a gentle smile genuinely happy to see Jays. He smiled back and gave him a nod. Wally began to say "Hey, Jay. How you been-" but before he could finish his sentence Jay gave him a fatherly bear hug. "Come here buddy. You doing okay?" Wally was caught off guard but completely fine with it. "I've been doing okay" Wally chuckled out while still being squeezed by Jay, eventually he let go of him. "Just okay, Wally?"

Wally shrugged, and Jay knew the kid needed someone to talk to, which excited him in a fatherly way. "Well, let's get something to eat bud"

Next they're in a local cafe that Jay loves, which he repeated numerous times before getting there during their chat. "Wally you're gonna love this place." Jay excitedly mentions to Wally again. He kinda laughs at the old man to himself. Both sat farther away from most of the other people in the cafe "How's life... with everything that happened..." Jay awkwardly asked Wally. "I'm fine, for the most part but everything feels weird. I feel like I need to do something, but I don't know what exactly." Wally answered, and Jay took a sip of his black coffee, paused next he said "You wanna do the right thing." hearing this made Wally think for a second. He was right, thought Wally. "I just don't know what the right thing is" Jay nods agreeing with him. "We all have times in our lives like this. Especially Barry, so just give yourself time bud." Jay takes another sip after what he said. Wally looks as if he's preparing himself for what he's gonna say. I- I wanna be the Flash... but-" Jay interrupted "But what, Wally? It's your right." then Wally softly says "Is it though?" and Jay had to laugh, which faded. "Wally. Barry was not only your partner and friend, he was your mentor, your coach. I'm just saying you're not a student anymore, and being the flash is the next step for you." Wally smiles at this "Kinda like Obi-Wan and Luke" both laugh after Wally muttered this.

"Let me tell you something, when I got my powers, I wasn't like Barry, who was already a hero. I decided to use them to promote my Football career, it took someone getting hurt for me to become a someone like your uncle. You and Barry are the best kind of people, the best kind of heroes" Jay felt like some old sage now after what he said "Thanks Jay, I appreciate that. I really do and you're right Jay about him... but how do I even live up to him" Wally asked. "You don't buddy. You can only be your best self." Wally felt inspired by this. "I'm here for you Wally, and you've got people who'll always be there for you and will support whatever decision you make." After Jay says this he takes another gulp of his coffee. Wally thanks him again.

Later on that evening the guys watch a game of football at one of Jay's favorite sports bar. The game was the Gotham Rogues and Central City Cougars. Wally wasn't big on football, but didn't mind too much because he knew Jay loved the sport and found enjoyment in that. While Jay was focused on the game Wally had a question for him. "Hey Jay, why don't you be the Flash? Reclaim the title." Jay only made a face in confusion, next took a sip of his beer. "Few reasons, I'm not fast anymore and I was never really like you or Barry. With the speedforce and all the other thing is that I'm too old for that kinda thing." He said with a friendly smile. "You kinda sound like Kirk." Wally chuckled. Jay became confused again. "Kirk, who's Kirk?" Wally continued to chuckle. "The guy from Star Trek...Shatner." realizing this Jay felt a little embarrassed.

"Well I'm just curious, but maybe someday we could do a team-up" Wally half joked with Jay. He snickered "Like I said, I'm too old" shortly after, both bring their attention back to the game on the TV up above the bar. Jay's very happy with the Cougars winning so far, and Wally was just glad that Jay was enjoying himself. "I really appreciate it this Jay, I really needed a good pep talk" Wally admitted to Jay. "It's no problem, I'm proud to call you a Flash and I'm damn sure Barry would be too" When Jay said this he gave Wally a friendly but powerful pat on the back.

Wally finally the confidence to make the choice of becoming the Flash, but he still had some doubt that he could do it right. The only way to find out is making it happen, then see what happens. He' ready.

Meanwhile back at Central City inside a secluded dingy bar, the rough patrons are watching the same game. Many of them are criminals, ex-cons, and some are even the past enemies of the Flash. One of them was there tonight, his name is Leonard Snart but he also goes by Captain Cold. One would compare him to any common criminal but he had equipment that made a bigger threat than he really was. Snart somehow had acquired weapons that can control temperatures of objects, primarily making them frozen. Which made makes things very easy to break into.

In his own way He was mourning the loss of an enemy. Snart didn't entirely hate him, but had a respect for what he did. He just hated it when the Flash would interfere with his 'work'. With a few shots down the hatch, Snart was ready to begin planning a heist. Nothing big, but something help pay rent, groceries, and more importantly, his sister's medical bills. The bartender was waved over by Snart and the bartender gave him another shot of tequila. He picked up the tiny glass, and right before sucking another one down he said " _To absent friends"_ then abruptly took the shot. "Whatever, Snart." grumbled the bartender.


End file.
